


Baccano! Изъятая из печати глава о том, как Гарри Макдауэлл оказался заперт в купе поезда «Летящие лапки» и пропустил все самое интересное

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Baccano!, Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Gen, Mysticism, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Гарри и Брэндон должны устранить племянника дона мафиозной семьи из Чикаго. Что может пойти не так?





	Baccano! Изъятая из печати глава о том, как Гарри Макдауэлл оказался заперт в купе поезда «Летящие лапки» и пропустил все самое интересное

**Author's Note:**

> ООС; элементы газлайтинга; логика происходящего соответствует логике "Baccano!"; визиткой убить никого нельзя (ну, автор не пытался); никелевый пятипенсовик — анахронизм; музыка для финала Johnny Cash - Further On Up The Road; и нет, вы только сравните Гарри Макдауэлл и Ладд Руссо:  
> https://static.giantbomb.com/uploads/scale_small/16/164924/2660506-3959199551-53500.jpg  
> https://rei.animecharactersdatabase.com/uploads/chars/23275-1878910731.jpg

Он очнулся в поезде под стук колес. Еще даже не открывая глаз, Гарри знал, что скован наручниками. Запястья зудели, кожу хотелось содрать. Пальцы затекли до ощущения полного омертвения.  
И когда он все же открыл глаза, то окончательно почувствовал себя избитым и уставшим. Виски ломило. Затылок казался развороченным.  
Гарри мало что помнил о прошедших сутках, но ясно было одно — он попал в беду. Стоило шевельнуться, как человек, сидевший напротив, направил на него пистолет.  
— Ладд Руссо, вы арестованы за убийство. И я, детектив Карли Хантер, советую вам не дергаться.  
Гарри сдержал порыв поднять голову и поискать взглядом этого самого Ладда Руссо, чье имя сейчас прозвучало.  
Но он просто физически не мог повернуть голову, так плохо себя чувствовал. Тошнота подкатила к горлу.

И только глядя в дуло пистолета, Гарри сообразил, что обращаются именно к нему. Это его, Гарри Макдауэлла, называют Ладдом Руссо.  
Звучало довольно иронично, особенно потому — вспомнилось в один миг — что он, Гарри Макдауэлл, должен был убить пресловутого Ладда Руссо.

Обычно Гарри соображал быстро. Теперь же никак не мог понять, что ему нужно делать. Первым порывом было сразу запротестовать: это ошибка, я — не он, мы даже не похожи, чтобы нас можно было спутать. Я выше, худее, и волосы у меня темные в отличие от вашего белобрысого неудачника. Единственное, в чем похожи, — предпочитаем носить белые костюмы. И все!  
Не так-то это много, детектив.  
Но потом Гарри задумался. Если его приняли за другого, за того, кого он должен убить, значит, за последние сутки произошло нечто экстраординарное.

Как назло, Гарри никак не мог сообразить, что именно. Память отшибло самым банальным образом. Такое с ним уже случалось — при сотрясениях мозга. Проходила пара-тройка дней, и потом он вспоминал произошедшее.  
Но сейчас он был абсолютно беспомощен. Скованный, разбитый, еле живой после долгого беспамятства.  
Он был один, он был преступником, убийцей из «Миллениона», и он не знал всей ситуации.  
Не стоило торопиться с заявлениями.

Он оперся на локоть и, морщась, кое-как сел. Перед глазами все поплыло. Вместо одного полицейского в купе их оказалось два. Только каких-то расплывчатых.  
Потом они слились в одну фигуру в сером плаще.

— Я вообще не понимаю, что происходит, — честно сказал Гарри. — Кажется, меня серьёзно шарахнули по голове. Мне бы врача...  
Детектив опустил пистолет, но выражение его лица осталось прежним — настороженным и холодным. На просьбу о враче внимания не обратил.  
— Мне нужно вспомнить, что вчера произошло, — пробормотал Гарри упавшим тоном в надежде, что его тюремщик клюнет на это.  
— Вы убили человека, — сурово отрезал полицейский. — Пусть он преступник, но вы хладнокровно забили его насмерть голыми кулаками.  
— Ого! — Гарри был впечатлен. Он сам в жизни не смог бы забить кого-то кулаками, сил бы не хватило. Он предпочитал пистолет и собственную смекалку. — А почему вы уверены, что я и есть Ладд Руссо...  
— Потому что вас опознала ваша невеста, — молотом обрушил свою уверенность детектив.  
Изумленный Гарри чуть не переспросил вслух: «Моя невеста?!». Он сразу представил себе прелестную смуглую Шерри.  
Но, во-первых, здесь ее нет, он бы не стал брать девушку на дело. А во-вторых, она бы точно не стала называть его чужим именем.  
Или он свихнулся — а говорят, что настоящий Ладд Руссо свихнулся уже давно — и теперь представляет себя другим человеком?

— Это какая-то ошибка, — Гарри даже не нужно было притворяться в своей оторопи. Ему вдруг стало не по себе от одной мысли, что он мог сойти с ума и запутаться в том, кто он есть на самом деле. Гудящая голова не добавляла уверенности в правильном восприятии реальности.  
— Ну-ну, — усмехнулся детектив. — Я понимаю, что, попав в руки правосудия, в трусов превращаются даже отчаянные смельчаки. Но вы-то, мистер Руссо, племянник главы мафии Пласидо Руссо... человек, на чьих руках столько крови... вы-то уж могли бы вести себя достойно. Не позорить себя, своего дядю, свою невесту, своих людей, в конце концов.

Речь была хорошая, с нужным градусом пафоса. И кое в чем детектив был прав.  
Макдауэлла действительно беспокоило то, что его, точнее, молодого Руссо, арестовали за убийство. Вот будет смеху, если за убийство Гарри Макдауэлла...  
Его живой ум тут же заработал. В таком случае, будь он Ладдом Руссо, то мог бы списать свои действия на самооборону, ведь Гарри Макдауэлл — посланный киллер. Значит, он мог бы дальше играть чужую роль, пока его освободят как невиновного.  
А если нет? Чем он, Ладд Руссо, докажет, что он, Гарри Макдауэлл, — настоящий киллер? Скажет: «Ребята, поверьте, я — Ладд Руссо и я невиновен, потому что я, Гарри Макдауэлл, пришел его убить»? И добавит под оцепеневшее молчание: «Отпустите нас, пожалуйста, домой»?

В затылке заломило еще сильнее. Дико хотелось пить.  
Гарри облизал пересохшие губы.  
— А можно мне увидеть мою невесту? — спросил он. — Очень я за нее волнуюсь. Как она там, в одиночестве, без моей любви и заботы...  
— Мы подумаем над этим, — сурово ответил детектив.

***

Наручники с него так и не сняли. Боялись.  
Для всех Ладд Руссо был тот ещё бешеный пес. Совершенно сумасшедший, упивающийся кровью. Убивавший просто так, для удовольствия виновных и невиновных.  
Большой Папа «Миллениона» знал, что молодой Руссо собирается убрать своего дядю и занять его место главы семьи.  
Но Большой Папа не стал бы вмешиваться в чужие семейные проблемы, если бы не понимал одну важную вещь. Когда молодой Руссо захватит власть, в Чикаго начнётся хаос. Ладд Руссо не умел договариваться с людьми, не знал, чего хочет, никогда не вел дела и совершенно не разбирался в бизнесе. А всё, на что был способен, — только убивать. Бесцельно, бесконтрольно.  
Раньше его дядя, Пласидо Руссо, хотя бы отчасти контролировал его. Но в последние месяцы Ладду совершенно снесло крышу.  
Он стал самым настоящим сумасшедшим. Он и сам это признавал, но продолжал катиться по наклонной, словно ожидая, когда его пристрелят.  
Как того самого бешеного пса.

Большой Папа говорил об этом с Пласидо Руссо.  
И разговор вышел тяжелый.  
Пласидо Руссо признался, что в свое время нарочно позволял своему племяннику всё, что тому заблагорассудится. В надежде, что он так запятнает себя, что просто не посмеет претендовать на место главы семьи. В принципе, так и вышло.  
Пласидо воспитал больного на всю голову человека, который всё свое обаяние, возможности и таланты утопил в чужой крови. И теперь он настолько потерял уважение к собственному дяде и страх перед ним, что открыто угрожал смертью. Как-то навел на него дробовик прямо дома, а потом, засмеявшись, перевел все в шутку.  
Тогда Пласидо утер пот со лба батистовым платком, но о произошедшем не забыл.  
Кто-то должен был разобраться с его племянником. Но кто, если никому из семьи, а уж тем более никому из киллеров, подчинявшихся напрямую Ладду, Пласидо уже не доверял?

«Успокойте его», — вот как он выразился, когда обратился в «Милленион». Другая часть страны, другая столица и никаких дел с семьей Руссо.  
Но если «Милленион» выполнит заказ, то Большой Папа будет иметь в должниках половину Чикаго.  
Это была выгодная сделка. И Большой Папа на неё пошёл.

Гарри выслушал предысторию с большим равнодушием. Ему нисколько не было жаль безмозглого племянника главаря мафии.  
Никто не виноват, что тот всё просрал. Ладд родился в хорошей семье, получил образование, мог делать все что угодно, имел большое будущее.  
В отличие от Гарри и Брэндона — мальчишек с самого дна трущоб. Им-то никто ничего на блюдечке не подносил. В детстве приходилось жрать объедки — и то если выклянчишь. Приходилось воровать — у таких же, как они сами, обездоленных. Приходилось драться насмерть — с такими же, как они сами, бездомными и голодными.  
Если бы у Гарри был дом и семья, он был бы самым счастливым в мире человеком. Он бы защищал их до последней капли крови, потому что в жизни нет ничего важнее.  
Теплый дом.  
Любящая семья.  
И Брэндон считал так же, Гарри был в этом уверен, хоть тот предпочитал отмалчиваться, пока его друг мечтал вслух.  
Может, поэтому «Милленион» стал для Гарри сияющей вершиной. Дело ведь не только в деньгах, которые они с Брэндоном могут заработать. Дело в том, что «Милленион» — семья, а Большой Папа... Ну, это и так понятно.  
И может, поэтому Гарри так уверен, что будет счастлив с Шерри. Она-то хорошо понимала, что значит семья — выросла в теплом уютном доме, ее любили и заботились о ней — и она сумеет дать Гарри все, что он не дополучил в детстве.  
А если ты, как Ладд Руссо, не ценишь, что имеешь, то, значит, у тебя нет мозгов. И значит, ты сдохнешь.  
Гарри знал это очень четко. Улица научила.

И убрать того, кто купается в крови, — это даже не работа, а так... благотворительность.

 

Купе было роскошным. Его снял для себя Ладд Руссо, и теперь оно превратилось в роскошную камеру временного заключения. Но особого желания бродить по ней не было, да и сил тоже.  
Башка продолжала гудеть, и стоило встать, как начинало тошнить. По-хорошему Гарри бы сейчас морфия и отоспаться недельку, но этой недели у него не было.  
Поезд прибудет в Нью-Йорк часов через десять-двенадцать. Даже с учетом задержки из-за той неразберихи, которая случилась.  
Гарри прижался лбом к ледяному стеклу. Вроде стало легче, но ненамного. Стекло дребезжало, а стук колес отдавался теперь прямо в затылок.  
Оторвавшись от окна, Гарри доплелся до уборной и хлебнул воды из-под крана. Стало еще немного легче. Он смочил полотенце — пришлось повозиться из-за наручников, но он все же обвязал им голову, которая, казалось, вот-вот развалится на куски.  
И в таком виде принялся обшаривать купе. Вода стекала на шею, и это было даже приятно.

Он искал хоть что-нибудь. Пистолет, удавку или нож — чтобы пробить себе дорогу на волю. Бутылку с алкоголем — спиртное выпить, а из бутылки сделать «розочку». Пакетик с наркотой — хотя бы на время забыться.  
Но ничего подходящего найти не удалось. Даже бар был пуст.  
В гардеробной в пальто обнаружилась пачка смятых долларов и визитка с вызолоченным именем ее владельца — Ладд Руссо.  
Купюры Гарри оставил, а визитку, проверив острый уголок кончиком пальца, положил во внутренний карман. Он пробыл на ногах полчаса от силы, но его уже снова неумолимо тянуло в сон.  
Не снимая влажное полотенце, Гарри осторожно опустил голову на подушку.

Сквозь дрему он пытался вспомнить, что стряслось вчера.  
Они с Брэндоном знали, что их цель будет на этом поезде.  
Дон Пласидо поручил дорогому племяннику разобраться с мелкими мошенниками, которое ограбили его, а теперь пытались удрать в Нью-Йорк.  
Это был хороший предлог запереть Ладда Руссо в поезде, откуда не сбежишь, пока тот мчится на полной скорости. И если Ладд по пути погибнет, то списать это можно будет на тех же самых мошенников да на его собственную неосторожность.  
Даже самые крутые парни могут легко споткнуться на мелочах. А Ладд в последнее время вел себя так, как будто знал: осталось ему недолго.  
Он и так был совершенным отморозком, а теперь совсем потерял бдительность.

— Мистер Руссо, к вам ваша невеста! — крикнули из-за запертой двери.  
Гарри встрепенулся.  
Он помнил, что барышню звали мисс Луа Кляйн. Гарри наблюдал за ней в вагоне-ресторане, где она и сидела за одним столом со своим женихом. И то бледнела, то розовела, пока Ладд клацал зубами и угрожающе звенел столовым ножом, придурок.  
Малышке Луа подходила ее фамилия. Она и вправду была миниатюрной нежной блондиночкой. С робкой грацией и вечно опущенным взглядом.  
Совершенно не во вкусе Гарри.  
Он снова с тоской вспомнил свою Шерри.  
Смелую, страстную, неукротимую. Она не боялась спорить даже со своим грозным отцом Бэаром Уокеном.  
А эта бледная моль Луа не вызывала вообще никаких чувств. Ее трепетные вздохи только раздражали.

 

Вошла она в сопровождении детектива Хантера, который довольно фамильярно придерживал ее за локоток, словно опасался, что Луа бросится на шею Гарри, то есть Ладду, и разразится совершенно неприличная сцена.  
Гарри же ждал, что когда девушка войдёт, то тут же воскликнет: «О боже! Я ошиблась! Это не мой жених! Выпустите меня!»  
Но Луа, вся в сладком запахе духов, не поднимая глаз, всего лишь тихо осведомилась, как здоровье ее дорогого жениха.

Опомнившись, Гарри торопливо стянул с башки полотенце. Попытался пригладить одной рукой волосы, но, кажется, разлохматил еще сильнее.  
Все с теми же опущенными ресницами Луа произнесла:  
— Как жаль, что вас поймали на таком ужасном преступлении как убийство, любимый. Дон Пласидо будет ужасно расстроен. Если бы я хоть как-то могла защитить своего любимого, я бы сделала все, что могла.  
Она заломила тонкие запястья, а Гарри неуклюже почесал скованными руками нос.

Вот же дрянь, почти с восхищением думал он.  
Теперь он не сомневался, что эта хрупкая феечка — та еще стервочка. Она нарочно выдала за своего жениха абсолютно чужого человека. Ей выгодно, чтобы Ладдом Руссо объявили другого.  
Даже если единственное, чем Гарри и Ладд схожи, это любовь к белым костюмам.  
И понятно почему. Жених-то — пойманный на месте преступления убийца. А теперь кто-то вместо него закован в наручники, сидит взаперти.  
Как только поезд доберется до места назначения, то задержанного заберут в тюрьму. Пока будут разбираться, того схватили или нет, пройдет достаточно времени, чтобы настоящий Ладд Руссо сбежал подальше.

Или — Гарри подумал об этом с холодной расчетливостью, которая перекрыла даже гул в затылке — еще выгоднее убить задержанного по дороге в тюрьму. Пристрелить, да хоть прямо в поезде, накрыть простыночкой и по приезду в Нью-Йорк быстренько похоронить — под рыдания безутешной невесты. Мертвого Ладда Руссо уж точно никто искать и преследовать за преступления не будет.  
Интересно, где сейчас этот сукин сын? Прячется в багажном отделении?  
Гарри задницей чуял, что никуда Ладд Руссо пока не сбежал. Он по-прежнему где-то рядом.  
И Луа Кляйн — милая, прелестная Луа — отлично знала, где тот скрывается. И готова была всем врать и пожертвовать невинным человеком, чтобы спасти его.  
Ладно, Гарри не мог назвать себя невинным, но на его месте мог оказаться кто угодно. Жизнь кого угодно Гарри не слишком волновала, а своя собственная — очень даже сильно. И Луа жестоко ошибалась, если считала, что Гарри позволит прихлопнуть себя, как пойманную в ловушку крысу.

На мгновение Гарри задумался, знала ли мисс Кляйн, что он собирался убить ее жениха? Может, да, а может, нет. В любом случае действовала она расчетливо.

— Милая, — Гари улыбнулся, зная, что у него дьявольски обаятельная улыбка, открытая, заразительная, — мне тоже жаль. Но я совершенно не помню, что произошло в последние сутки. Я даже не уверен, что я тот самый человек, которого ты полюбила.  
Детектив Хантер пренебрежительно хмыкнул. Мол, снова та же песня, ну сколько можно...  
— Любимый, — Луа робко подняла ресницы, — ради тебя я готова пойти на клятвопреступление. Я бы под присягой на Библии сказала бы, что это не ты, чтобы спасти тебя! Но при тебе же нашли твой паспорт. Я ничего не могла поделать...  
Гарри хмыкнул. Вполне, возможно, что Луа его сама же и подбросила. Обрадовалась, что нашла подходящего дурачка в подходящем костюме.  
— И что, я похож на фотографию в паспорте? — Гарри уже не скрывал иронии, обращаясь к детективу Хантеру. Черт возьми, белый пиджак — не повод называть его чужим именем. Или этот ищейка уже совсем ослеп?

 

Детектив, как выдрессированный, четким движением достал из внутреннего кармана корочку и развернул ее. Он тщательно изучал документ, переводя взгляд с него на Гарри и обратно.  
Тот ждал, что полицейский, хоть и нехотя, но признает, что ошибся.

Да, Гарри и Лад — два модника, которые носят белые костюмы.  
Потому что это самый шик.  
Потому что это вопрос статуса.  
Ты можешь позволить себе белый костюм, а значит, и машину, которая будет возить тебя в этом костюме, водителя, который не позволит запачкать костюм, и камердинера в придачу, который позаботится, если костюм все же запачкается.  
Ты можешь поменять один белый костюм на другой.  
Но ты не сменишь свою масть.  
Гарри Макдауэлл — дитя трущоб, с черной как смоль, вечно взлохмаченной шевелюрой.  
Ладд Руссо — богатенький мажор с золотыми кудрями.

Они не похожи, как ни крути. И у Гарри уже чесались кулаки лично выпотрошить Ладда, как живую рыбу в китайском ресторане. И плевать на костюм — пусть кровь будет не отстирать.  
— Одно лицо, — молотом обрушил свой приговор полицейский. — Вы очень похожи на Ладда Руссо, мистер. Следовательно, вы — он и есть.  
— Да ла-а-адно! — не веря своим ушам заорал Гарри. Что за бред?!

Детектив развернул бумагу лицом к Гарри.  
Это действительно был паспорт Ладда Руссо — во всяком предполагалось, судя по записям и печати.  
Официальные паспорта ввели не так давно, и каждый оформлял их на свой манер. Жену вписывали в паспорт мужа одной строкой, на свой собственный она права не имела. На десяток детей заводили один единственный групповой паспорт.  
А уж граждане и вовсе приносили те фотографии, что у них уже были. То есть, какие придется.  
Сходить в фотографический салон, сделать специальную карточку на документ — что за блажь, удовольствие-то дорогое.  
Но черт побери манеру богатеньких папиных сыночков выпендриваться и фотографироваться не так как все.  
Покорно снять шляпу, тупо смотреть в объектив, прямо и неподвижно, — это для беженцев и мигрантов.  
А шикарный пижон Ладд Руссо не то что не снимет шляпу, он, напротив, надвинет ее на лицо. Так что спрятаны не только волосы, но и глаза. И лишь торчат кончик носа и угрожающе выставленный вперед подбородок.  
А как еще, по-вашему, должен выглядеть настоящий гангстер из Чикаго?

Макдауэлл мысленно застонал.  
Мисс Кляйн снова невинно опустила очи долу.

***

Возможно, детектив Хантер что-то и заподозрил, глядя на искреннее негодование задержанного. Во всяком случае, за следующие часы в купе к Гарри заглянула вся кодла, подчинявшаяся Ладду Руссо. Тоже в наручниках, наглые, веселые, посмеивающиеся. И каждый — каждая тварь — опознавал его как своего предводителя.  
— Привет, босс!  
— Как делишки, босс?  
— Клевые браслетики, Ладд, йо!  
Их арестовали практически сразу после того, как Ладд совершил убийство. Свидетелей было — весь вагон-ресторан.

Гарри ждал, что среди них окажется и Брэндон. Войдет как всегда невозмутимый и молчаливый, и Гарри тогда ему точно на шею кинется. И поклянется, что больше никогда в жизни не будет выпендриваться в этих чертовых белых костюмах.  
Еще день назад он спорил об этом с Брэндоном до хрипоты. Ну как, спорил — Брэндон, как обычно, отмалчивался, а Гарри неустанно трындел.  
Он знал, что его верный друг не понимает.  
Не осуждает, но не понимает, почему Гарри идет на задание, сияя как новенький никелевый пятипенсовик. Сам Брэндон неизменно носил один и тот же черный пиджак, а может, у него была их целая сотня.  
Таких же пуленепробиваемых как сам Брэндон.

Но Брэндон так и не появился.  
В эту горькую минуту, когда башка трещала от чужих голосов, Гарри пообещал себе, что закажет себе точно такие же — черные как ночь, черные как...  
— Как Черный Железнодорожник, — подсказал детектив Хантер. — Вы начинаете заговариваться, мистер Руссо. Что за Брэндон? Еще один ваш человек? Напоминаю, что добровольное сотрудничество облегчит наказание.

Они снова были в купе одни. Исчезла Луа Кляйн, и все эти Грэмы, Вики, Дюне. Больше всего Гарри хотелось упасть мордой вниз, прямо на стол, и больше не двигаться. Он так устал, что глаза слипались.  
Потрогал брошенное на стол полотенце. Оно успело высохнуть.  
Голова изнутри тоже высохла, мозг вскипел, и теперь жар сжигал виски.  
— Черный Железнодорожник? — хрипло переспросил Гарри.  
— Местный призрак, — как само собой разумеется, пояснил Хантер. — Не прикидывайтесь, Руссо, все от Нью-Йорка до Чикаго знают эту легенду.  
«Я не из этих мест», — чуть было не произнес Гарри, но придержал информацию при себе. Все равно знал, что не поверят.  
— Черный Железнодорожник бродит по поезду и каждую поездку забирает одну жертву. Убивает быстро, жестоко, заливая кровью чуть ли не весь вагон. Считается, что это ритуал. Жертвоприношение. Чтобы не случилось аварии похлеще...  
— Удобно, — пробормотал Гарри, — так можно целую кучу трупов списать... И сколько покойников уже на его счету? Государственный прокурор, небось, вас каждую неделю распинает, как римляне боженьку?

Гарри даже почти ожил, представляя страдания огромного полицейского департамента, который стонет и стенает под прокурорской пятой.  
И вдруг снова сел резко и прямо.

Кого-кого убил там Ладд Руссо? Какого-то преступника? А Брэндона все нет и нет.  
Черт, это же не может быть Брэндон?!  
Нет, только не он.  
Никто не может убить Брэндона Хита. Он лучший.  
А если Ладд Руссо застал его врасплох? А если что-то помешало Брэндону выстрелить — все тот же чертов белый костюм?  
— Теперь вы догадываетесь, в какой попали переплет, мистер Руссо, — спокойно, почти сочувственно подытожил Хантер. — Мы знаем, что вы и ваша банда изображали из себя этого пресловутого призрака. Вы убивали тех, кого приказывал дон Пласидо, и обставляли это как мистические случаи. Но вы же понимаете, что это не могло длиться вечно. Наш отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью следил за вами. И теперь вашей шайке конец. У нас есть доказательства.

По уверенному тону детектива все стало окончательно понятно. Полиция так устала от этого безнадежного дела, что готова подвести под расправу любого, кто хоть мало мальски подойдет на роль серийного убийцы, который трагически погибнет почти сразу же.  
Гарри снова вспомнил опущенные ресницы мисс Луа Кляйн и не мог невольно не восхититься.

Казалось, Хантер готов потрепать Гарри по голове — покровительственно, жалостливо. Но встретив взгляд, передумал.

***

Гарри надеялся, что он выглядит достаточно отчаявшимся, чтобы с него сняли наручники. Детектив Хантер, кажется, тоже так считал.  
— Но дайте мне слово, что не будете пытаться сбежать или как-то иначе препятствовать правосудию.  
— Клянусь честью дома Руссо, — без зазрения совести пообещал Гарри.  
Он бы тут же перерезал горло детектива белоснежной визиткой Ладда — острой, как бритва. И его не смутило бы, что коридор за пределами купе наверняка заставлен полицейскими.  
Он бы прошел и сквозь них.

Но Гарри думал о другом.  
Они с Брэндоном не выполнили просьбу Большого Папы. А это нехорошо.  
Мертв Брэндон Хит или жив — будет не так важно, если Гарри Макдауэлл не сделает хоть что-то. Ладд Руссо не должен сойти с поезда в Нью-Йорке живым. Это не нужно ни Гарри Макдауэллу, ни самому Ладду Руссо.  
Поэтому Ладд Руссо придет за Гарри Макдауэллом — нужно только дождаться.  
И он стал ждать.

Руки теперь ныли так же, как и голова, тупой усталой болью. Когда принесли сэндвич, при виде еды в желудке снова закрутило, и Гарри ограничился тем, что глотнул холодной колы.  
И снова прижался лбом к стеклу.

Поезд летел вперед без остановок. За окном неслись темные пролески, которые почти сливались с густым сливовым небом.  
Пейзаж выглядел совсем невесело. Гарри видел такое в родном городе — целые районы осыпающихся руин. Нищета, отчаяние. А потом даже отчаяния нет, одно смирение перед неизбежным.  
И здесь было не лучше.  
Пустые полустанки, брошенные гниющие дома.  
Одичавшая кукуруза на полях тянула изломанные стебли вверх, словно пальцы мертвецов, пытающиеся выбраться из могил.

Ночь — время Черного Железнодорожника.  
Он будет приходить и забирать по одному — слепо, безжалостно, жестоко. Не выбирая между святыми и грешными, между богатыми и бедными.  
Перед серпом жнеца все колосья равны.

На полю брела, опустив голову, лошадь. Она была совсем истощенной, ребра выпирали наружу. Казалось, она вот-вот упадет без сил. Шум поезда заставил ее вздрогнуть, поднять голову. Взглянуть черными омертвевшими глазами.  
Гарри невольно отшатнулся от окна. Встречаться взглядом с этим полутрупом не хотелось.

И только после этого он сообразил, что сидит в полутемном купе. Свет так и не включили.  
Он прислушался к тому, что происходит в коридоре. Есть ли какие-то шаги, звуки.  
Ничего. Только мерный стук колес железного монстра — неукротимого, неостановимого. Если кто-то пожелает подкрасться незаметно, то у него получится.

«Какие же мы с Брэндоном идиоты, — подумал он, пытаясь не поддаться мрачному настроению. — Знали бы, могли бы сами использовать эту байку о Черном Железнодорожнике, чтобы убрать Руссо. Надели бы форменные комбинезоны, и вперед. Да от нас бы все шарахались...»  
Его ужасно клонило в сон. И в то же время он понимал, что засыпать ни в коем случае нельзя.  
Он был заперт снаружи. Тот, кто придет по его душу, считает, что в купе трясется от страха беспомощная жертва.  
Его ждет жестокое разочарование.

Он продолжал прислушиваться к тому, что творится в коридоре. Ничего — тишина как ватная.  
И тут дверная ручка повернулась, и дверь приоткрылась. Сквозь щель неумолимо падал яркий свет.

Началось.  
Отлично.  
Гарри крепко зажал визитку между костяшек пальцев. Его единственное оружие.

Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возникла высокая фигура в черном комбинезоне и фуражке железнодорожника.  
Ну, и шутник ты, Ладд Ру...  
Погодите-ка.  
— Гарри? — тихо позвал голос Брэндона.  
И Гарри, так и не выпустив свое «оружие», крепко обнял друга.

Коридор был пуст. Они шли быстро.  
Тысяча вопросов — что произошло вчера, что происходит сейчас, куда подевались все и особенно этот чертов Руссо — рвались с языка.  
Но Гарри знал, что спрашивать бесполезно. Пока они не выберутся или не прикончат свою цель, Брэндон ни слова не проронит.  
И не факт, что проронит потом.  
Это же Брэндон Хит, что вы, его не знаете?

Они степенно прошли сквозь два вагона класса люкс и почти промчались через три класса эконом. Хоть повсюду и объявляли, что весь поезд «Летящие лапки» невыносимо роскошен, кто-то же должен обслуживать классы люкс. Горничные, поломойки, повара, музыканты.  
В вагоне для багажа Брэндон обтер свой черный комбинезон белесой пылью, а Гарри как влетел в вагон для угля, так и вылетел обратно — с черными рукавами и брюками.  
— И что теперь? — проворчал он возмущенно, не зная, что растирает сажу по лицу.  
Брэндон поднял сжатый кулак вверх. Один, два, три — отсчитывали пальцы. Где-то вблизи взревел семафор, и поезд начал замедлять ход.  
Они стояли в тамбуре, где дуло просто нещадно.  
С легкой тоской Гарри вспомнил покинутое им теплое купе. Потер плечи руками.

Поезд все замедлял ход, почти до пешего шага, и в какой-то момент Брэндон перестал считать.  
Раскрытой ладонью он мягко толкнул Гарри в спину.  
И прыгнул следом.

***

Они сидят на рельсах — те все еще были теплые, не остыли после жаркого дня.  
Под задницей гудеть перестало, зато голова Гарри разгуделась еще сильнее. Он уже успел отораться, отпрыгаться и отмахать руками.  
Выразить все свое негодование: ты что творишь, Хит?! А как же этот чокнутый Руссо?! А как же пол-Чикаго?! А как же Большой Папа?! Да ты совсем спятил, чудила молчаливая!

Все это время Брэндон жует травинку и меланхолично ждет, когда его друг успокоится.

Гарри успокаивается, садится рядом. Держась за затылок, смотрит в небо — над ними сияют огромные звезды, не чета мелким городским блестяшкам.

— Большой Папа отказал дону Пласидо, — наконец роняет Брэндон. — Прислал нам сегодня днем в поезд телеграмму.  
Теперь молчит Гарри, осмысливая.  
— И что ты за мной сразу не пришел?  
— Искал тебя в вагоне-морге. — Брэндон по-прежнему спокоен и тих. — Думал, если найду, Ладд Руссо об этом пожалеет.  
По его тону Гарри даже не сомневается, что действительно пожалеет.  
— Что, у них там целый вагон под морг?! Серьезно?! Что я пропустил?!  
И Брэндон качает головой, равнодушный как сама ночь:  
— Ничего интересного.

Если бы не башка, ушибленные при падении колени и усталость, Гарри бы еще немного повозмущался: «Как ничего интересного?! Что вообще произошло за эти сутки?! Чьи трупаки-то?!»  
Но намного приятнее было просто сидеть рядом с Брэндоном, смотреть на темные деревья, на круглую гладкую луну.

 

— Ладд Руссо, конечно, дебил полный, — говорит Гарри, когда понимает, что все еще держит в ладони смятую визитку. — Нельзя быть таким злобным ублюдком. Нельзя быть помешанным на крови. Убивать всех подряд, не уважать свою семью, ее дона, который сделал из тебя человека.

Брэндон молчит. Челка упала на лицо.  
Это его манера поддержать разговор — молчать и слушать Гарри так же жадно, как пустыня впитывает дождь.

Гарри рвет визитку в мелкие клочки.  
Он почему-то злится, сам не знает почему.  
— Представь, я бы захотел убить Большого Папу, разве ты бы меня не остановил?  
Брэндон не отвечает.  
— Конечно, остановил бы, — продолжает Гарри. — Неблагодарность — страшный грех. Худший из всех. Это предательство, которое должно быть наказано. Деньги и власть надо зарабатывать мозгами, а не убивая кого ни попадя. Ты согласен, Брэндон? Если будешь мочить всех подряд, то однажды придет возмездие.

Жнец, перед которым все равны, и святые, и грешные, — вспоминает он странные, страшные мысли. И черные омертвевшие глаза.  
Но больше ничего вслух не произносит.

Обрывки бумаги летят в ночь белокрылыми бабочками-однодневками.  
Они снова молчат.

Уже прохладно. Ночь щедро рассыпает звезды.

Они замерли в безвременьи. Между двумя побережьями, между севером и югом. В нигде.  
Почему же им сейчас так хорошо вместе?

— Ты на покойника похож, — говорит наконец Гарри, желая встряхнуться, — весь белый, волосы на глаза.  
— На себя посмотрим, сам весь седой от пыли, — фыркает неожиданно весело Брэндон. — И твой модный бе-е-елый пиджа-а-ак...  
Он передразнивает, с ума сойти, он передразнивает павлиньи интонации Гарри, когда тот просто лопался от гордости за свой костюм.

Они не смеются в голос, над чем тут хохотать, давно не мальчишки.  
Понимающе усмехаются.

Неузнаваемые во тьме.  
Седые, словно на мгновение состарившиеся за одну ночь — за долгую ночь друг без друга.

Непредставимо.

Они навеки связаны.  
Умрет один — умрет и второй.  
Они оба слишком хорошо это понимают.

 

И над руинами прошлого, одиночеством, страхом, въевшимся в кожу запахом пороха и крови — через все, что не может простить себе Гарри — Брэндон говорит звонко и твердо:

— Пора возвращаться домой.

И они возвращаются.


End file.
